


Silhouette

by Dirtkid123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: I cried while writing this... Surely im not the only emotional one!!





	

Tadashi..." Hiro moaned, as he cried in his sleep. He woke up with a start realizing that Tadashi was gone. As he sobbed, he looked over at the untouched hat that lay on his brothers bed.

Hiro slowly tip-toed over and sat down slowly, as if something or someone would reprimand him for sitting on Tadashi's bed.

No one did.

As the memories Began flooding into his mind, he started humming Tadashi's favorite song. He didn't know why he was singing the tune but it just felt right. Maybe that was why his brother had liked it so much.

As the memories leading up the fire started, Hiro changed the words to the song.

The fire I saw begin was burning him alive

But I didn't know better than to stare and let him die

By now Hiro was sobbing as the salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Yet he continued to sing.

I'm a silhouette asking every now and then - Hiro was a sillhouette. He was a shell of the former boy he used to be. Empty broken and bruised, he stared at his reflection in the mirror on Tadashi's side of the room.

"Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?" - often Hiro would ask himself that question over and over to himself.

I'm a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own -

Hiro recalled fondly to a time where he and his brother would chase the rainbows to see if there really was a pot of gold.

But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone-

Hiro had lost everyone. After the car accident he was an orphan. But he wasn't alone. He had Tadashi. Now after the fire, he WAS alone...

So I watch the summer stars to lead me home... By now the tears had splashed down like rain onto his lap but Hiro didn't care. He gazed up at the stars as if to say to Tadashi, "take me home."


End file.
